Un Amour consumé
by Broken Heart by lies
Summary: OS Delena écrit pour un concours. Touche personnelle à l'épisode 4x07 - Venez voir.


**Un amour consumé.**

**[Allusions sexuelle à la fin ]**

**POINT DE VUE ELENA**

**Je me préparais pour l'élection des miss, je ne participais pas mais Maire Lockwood a insisté pour que les anciennes miss dansent pour « montrer » l'exemple aux nouvelles participantes. Donc, Caroline avait comme cavalier Klaus, et moi, vu que … Stefan et moi avions rompus, Damon c'était proposer pour m'assister. Depuis ma transformation, Damon et m'attirais de plus en plus … Cela en devenait incontrôlable, j'en rêvais même la nuit. Je m'enflammais à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux azurs sur moi, je me demande comment il ne s'en rend pas compte, j'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui a son premier flirt interdit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'avec ma transformation toutes mes émotions soient amplifiées ? Pourquoi il a fallu que mes sentiments pour Damon le soient aussi ? C'était plus facile pour moi avant quand je pouvais refouler mes sentiments, m'accroché à Stefan. Malheureusement, comme si je n'avais pas assez à gérer avec ma transformation, il fallait aussi que mes histoires d'amours s'emmêlent encore plus fort qu'avant. Tout était plus facile avant, c'est Stefan et ce sera toujours Stefan, ces mots semblent bien faux. **

**J'avais opté pour une longue robe rose pâle qui touchait le sol en une petite traine, j'avais bouclé mes cheveux et les laissa tomber en cascade sur mes épaules, je m'étais maquillé légèrement et mis un collier. **

_« La robe rouge ou la bleue ? » Demanda April._

**Caroline et moi nous nous regardions et nous lui lançâmes : **

_« La bleue » _

_« Tu auras mon vote si tu portes la rouge. » Promis Damon en arrivant._

_« Pervers ! Dégage ! » Grogna Caroline. _

_« La rouge est mieux ? » Quémanda April perdue._

_« Définitivement. Hein, Elena. » Répondit Damon en souriant d'un air légèrement pervers. _

_« Euh … » Commençais-je perturbé par le regard que Damon me lançait. « La … La rouge est belle. Je peux te parler Damon ? » Finis-je en m'avançant vers lui._

_« Bien sûr. » Sourit-il. _

_Une fois dans le couloir, je lui m'arrêtai et lui dis : _

_« Je suis contente de dansé avec toi, aujourd'hui. » _

_« Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps, en plus c'est notre truc la danse. » Rigola-t-il._

_« Ah bon ? On a un truc ?! » Dis-je amusé. _

_« Il n'y a pas que la danse … » Chuchota-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus de moi. _

**Il fixait mes lèvres avec envie, et tout ce que je voulais c'était de l'embrasser avec autant de passion. **

_« Elena, l'élection vas bientôt commencer va en haut des marches. » Me pressa Madame Lockwood. _

_[ A écouter pendant la lecture : watch?v=gODgElTZRuA] _

**POINT DE VUE DAMON **

**Fallait toujours que quelqu'un nous dérange, pourquoi tout le monde voulait gâcher nos petits moments. Heureusement, pendant trois minutes, personne ne nous dérangera, seul elle est moi comptera.**

….

« Et enfin, Mademoiselle Gilbert escorté par Monsieur Salvatore. » Dit un homme au micro.

**Je crus revenir en deux ans plus tôt, Elena descendant les marches plus belle que jamais, moi lui tendant la main, qu'elle prit dans la sienne terriblement douce. La différence est qu'aujourd'hui, Elena m'avait choisis moi comme cavalier, et que sur son visage d'ange était plaqué un sourire radieux, pas un regard d'incompréhension comme la dernière fois. Non, aujourd'hui, je ne devais pas remplacer mon frère. **

_« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique dans ta robe ? » Chuchotais-je quand nous nous saluâmes pour le début de la danse. _

_« Merci. » Sourit-elle. _

**Mon dieu, que j'adorai son sourire, surtout quand il m'était destiné, je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder, c'était un vrai plaisir. Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi, oui je suis amoureux d'elle, et je ferai tout pour Elena, même si elle m'a brisé le cœur des millions de fois. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, cette jeune femme est tellement parfaite, comment lui en vouloir longtemps ? Même le diable en personne serait touché par ce petit bou de femme. **

**POINT DE VUE ELENA**

**La danse avait débutais, et je me sentais flotté, j'adorai dansé avec Damon, c'était notre moment à nous, ou personne pouvait nous déranger, il y'avait juste lui et moi, évadé dans un autre monde. **

**Malheureusement, la chanson se finit bien vite à mon goût, je me détachai à regret de Damon, et quand tout le monde nous applaudit, je pris la main de Damon et l'emmena vers le lac. Après quelques minutes nous arrivâmes au banc ou je m'assaillais. **

_« J'aime danser avec toi. » Lui avouais-je._

_« J'aime tout ce que je fais avec toi. » Répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens. _

**J'étais troublé, même plus que troublé, pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Il ne savait pas que m'a transformation était fraiche et que mes émotions étaient de vraies montagnes russes, mais que là j'avais juste envie de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Je rêvais les yeux ouverts de sa langue dans ma bouche. **

**Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres se retrouvèrent collées aux siennes, et oh mon dieu, c'était un vrai délice ! Il grogna et força l'entrée de ma bouche pour prendre possession de ma langue. Je fourguai mes mains dans ses cheveux, et lui les mis sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui – Si c'était possible.- J'étais presque sur lui quand je lui demandai d'aller chez lui. En une seconde je me retrouvais le dos plaqué à la porte de la chambre de Damon. Je lui arrachai sa chemise et caressa son torse parfait. Il m'embrassa de nouveau avidement en parcourant mon corps de ses mains. **

**J'ouvris la porte et le poussa jusqu'au lit, où je me mis à califourchon sur lui, après m'avoir débarrassé de ma robe. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et nous passâmes une merveilleuse nuit. **

**End **


End file.
